


Neighborhood Watch

by ideallyqualia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Universe, Cats, Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-22 16:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: Kageyama fed a cat, unaware of the consequences.





	Neighborhood Watch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoVeryAverageMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/gifts).



There weren't a lot of cats in the neighborhood. That was what it looked like on the surface to any human; a few cats idling here and there in the bushes and streets, nothing else happening.

In a small alleyway, a large group of cats sat in front of a wall, tens of them sprawled on the floor or huddled together in conversation. A poorly drawn human face was scratched onto the wall.

"This doesn't really look like him."

"This clearly looks like him, look at the frown and hair."

People rarely left food out for cats. Birds had their feeders and houses, and dogs didn't have the problem, being able to knock over large bins or beg for food. To compensate, every once in a while at the community meeting, cats shared the place or person that had given them food. The latest person was a young boy.

"What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't you the one who found him?"

"It's not like he started talking to me. He left out a bowl and left."

"Alright, let's go to his house, then." The cat named Daisuke got to his feet, and some of the cats followed.

Ren, the cat that had discovered the food source, led the way. They traveled in staggered groups, sneaking through bushes and climbing trees. Only a few of them walked in plain sight down the street.

The main group climbed over a fence and stopped in the middle of a backyard. Aside from a few white balls on the ground and clumps of grass in the lawn, there weren't anything interesting.

"I thought you said there was a bowl?" Daisuke asked.

"Maybe he took it in already."

"Fine, let's go check--"

The back door opened, and the cats scattered to the fence. A boy walked outside and picked up a ball.

"What is that?"

"A ball for sport, I guess," a cat meowed. Even though none of their meowing could be understood, the boy didn't notice the senseless meowing, or the group of them sitting on the fence.

Nothing happened for a while. The boy tossed the ball between himself and a wall, and everyone watched and quieted.

"This is getting boring."

"I can't believe he hasn't noticed we're sitting here."

Within a few moments the boy's accuracy slipped, and the ball bounced off the wall to the fence everyone was using. The cats meowed in alarm and jumped off to escape the shaking fence.

Some of them landed on the backyard side of the fence. They watched as the boy fled backward and hovered near the door, staring back at them.

"Is he scared?"

"Why would he be? He gave us food."

"Kageyama? What's going on?" someone yelled from inside the house.

The cats swiveled to glance at each other.

"We finally got a name."

"What should we do now?"

"Hope he keeps giving us food?"

"How can we be sure this is really him though? He backed away from us."

"I _know_ it's the same one," Ren said.

"We have to visit often to make sure it happens, then we need to add some cats and patrols to keep the house," Daisuke said. "Where's our bug expert? We should get the bugs out, too. I was thinking..."

The cats excitedly talked for another hour, right on top of Kageyama's fence, in plain sight of his window. Kageyama watched.

**Author's Note:**

> (General A/N): Not looking for concrit; don't leave any.


End file.
